I won't say Im in love
by CassieReneB
Summary: Hermione and the gang return to Hogearts to finish a year of school they missed. I wanted it to seem more real like how a person would act after going through a war. It is a Dramione. Hermione has like Draco for a while now but, can not and will not tell anyone. Lets see what happens after they both start to get close, and secrets get spilled. RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

My Fanfiction

Sighing and closing her trunk Hermione took one last look around her room at the Weasleys house making sure everything important was packed. Looking up to a knock on the door she saw her life long best friend, Harry Potter in the door

"Hey Mione we are leaving in ten minutes to the station."

"Thanks Harry I was heading down now just was doing one last check."

This year will be different; all the students were going back to Hogwarts to complete the year they missed before, due to the war. She and her friends would be the first ever eighth years. Most people would think that she would be excited to go back to her favorite place, but she was not, there was too much hurt to face their.

She knew her post traumatic stress was not as bad as some people, but she still found herself jumping at the slightest sounds, and waking up in the middle of the night due to night terrors.

Getting up and levitating her trunk behind her she made her way to the Weasleys kitchen. When she got to the room, she was greeted with chatter, and the smell of Mrs. Weasleys amazing cooking.

"Oh, Hermione is here, now we can all head out to the station." Mrs. Weasley said warmly. You could easily tell how hard it was for her to send all of the kids back to school, after all that had happened. It was the best thing for them though, at least Hermione hoped. Looking at all her friends she smiled slightly at their banter, pinned her head girl badge on to her school uniform, took Ron's hand and disapparate to the platform.

The platform was just how she remembered it, busy, loud, and crowded. She hugged Mrs. Weasly bye and climbed onto the train to go find an empty compartment for her and her friends. Looking out the window she saw kids hugging their parent's bye, this brought tears to her eyes because she knew she would probably never see hers again. Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't know about her parents, no one did. She told everyone that they were traveling the world. Wiping the tears away before anyone could see, she grabbed a book and buried herself into it. Soon her friends were in the compartment and were joking and laughing together. Hermione decided to join in for a while.

Things were tense between her and Ron ever since he told her he could not be with her, he was to upset about what happened to his brother, and Lavender to engrossed himself into another relationship. She understood but she wished and hoped for someone she could talk to about all of her problems. As Harry, And Ron were starting a game to see who could eat the most assorted flavor jelly beans, Draco Malfoy popped his head into the compartment getting several glares sent his way.

"Granger, we need to have a heads meeting before we get to Hogwarts." She just looked at him and got up, told her friends bye and that she would see them at school. They did not look happy that she was going off with Malfoy but they did not say anything.

Draco and herself go to a compartment for just the head boy and girl.

"So Malfoy, I know that we have to make patrolling schedules for the prefects, and Mcgonagall told us to plan a dance to gets everyone spirts back up this year. I already made the schedules, but I was thinking we should plan the dance together to get things that everyone would like."

"Sure Granger sounds good. May I take a look at the schedules? Also we need to start the dance planning soon to decide a date that it should be."

"Okay, here are the schedules, tell me if you find anything wrong with them. When do you think the dance should be, I know you and your super pureblood family threw a lot of parties."

Sneering at her he replied, "Well Granger my family did throw many parties, very fancy ones at that. Something you would not be use to."

"Whatever Malfoy, just let me know when you decide it should be. I am going make sure everyone has their uniforms on."

With that Hermione Granger stormed out of the compartment. She knew her hate act was not real, but she knew if she showed any compassion towards him people would figure out that she has a crush on her longest, oldest bully.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of the year fest was a bundle of excitement and nerves. She knew almost everyone was happy to be back, including herself, but she also knew everyone still felt the effects of war. She was not the only one who jumped when she heard a younger student scream in laughter with their friends.

She looked over at Neville and smiled at him, "hey Neville how was your summer?" she asked, acctuly interested.

"Hey Hermione, it was amazing. I got to work at the gardening store in the ally. I learned about many different plants, it was very interesting."

"Oh that is amazing, so I take it as you still want to be a herbology professor still?" she questioned

"Yes, more than ever now."

"That's amazing Neville, I hope it all works out."

With that Neville turned back to Dean, who gave Hermione a small smile.

Sighing she decided just to eat her pie.

About ten minutes later Headmistress Mcgonagall dismissed everyone but the heads.

"Ah yes Ms, Granger, Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you both again. Now let me just get to the point, I know you both know about the dance I want to have planed and I expect details on that soon. On the other hand you two will be sharing a common room. I know it is not ideal but I think it will help you two come up with ideas to help the houses come together. Now, with that the password is narggles, it is the picture of the unicorn and princess. I'm sure you two are smart enough to figure the rest out yourselves. I hope you both have an amazing first day.

To say Draco was bummed about the living situation would be an understatement. He may not be racist anymore, but he still cannot stand Granger. She was such a know it all, goody two shoes.

Looking at her now she seemed different though. She had no pep to her step and her eyes were dull.

Walking into the new common room the two looked around. Draco saw one bedroom with a silver door and one with a gold. He assumed the silver one was his. Walking over and opening the door he noticed it was in-fact his room. He saw his owl, his trunk, and other personals. He walked back out to the common room and saw Grangers door open. In between there was a bathroom. The common room had both the house colors all over.

"Granger I'm going to go take a shower!" he hollered.

Looking at her self in the little mirror that sat in her room Hermione had to say her reflection looked dead and flat. How fitting she thought, I didn't die in the war but I look like I did. Dismissing the thoughts she decided to mail out the prefect patrolling schedules. Gathering them up she went to her small barn owl she purchased this year tied all the letters to it and sent it off. She knew she had a long day of class tomorrow and needed to rest. So she changed into her nightgown, and aliped into bed, hopefully she could sleep without nightmares.

After his shower Draco decided to go down to the dungeons and see his friends. The walk was short since the new common room was only up one floor from the main level.

Saying the password, wands, to the picture of his house founder he walked threw the door.

Just as he thought, his friends were all sitting in a semi circle talking.

"Ah, Draco buddy, nice to see you! How is life with granger?" Theodor Nott called.

"Well Nott, it is very boring so far. The annoying bint won't even talk to me." Draco sneered.

Laughing his Italian friend Blais just shook his head.

Painsy just laugh at the boys banter.

"You know Draco, Sounds like you want her to talk to you." Nott stated.

"Well Tho if you had half a brain, you would realize that if she will not talk to me then I have to decide all the prefect duties alone."

"That's not true Draco." Pansy spoke up, "she mailed out the prefect schedules about a hour ago."

"Well that witch." Draco said. "Still she is leaving me in charge of this bloody dance."

"Draco we can all help you with that. It should be a Christmas ball, nice and elegant."

Draco pondered what Pansy said. That did seem like a good idea.

"Okay Pans, I'll do that. Only if you all help me." Draco said with his signature smirk.

All his friends nodded their heads in agreement


End file.
